A Secret Forbidden Relationship
by Orange Ratchet
Summary: A request for Biruka on Deviantart! Monty Monogram and Vanessa Doofenshmirtz decide to go out on a date together. How much fun will they have? Monty x Vanessa, Montnessa


Let's get started on another request, shall we? This request is for Biruka on Deviantart, who asked for a Phineas and Ferb fanfiction, with the pairing of Monty Monogram x Vanessa Doofenshmirtz! What do I think of the couple? Honestly, I like the couple, but it's not one of my favorites. But I'm willing to write for the couple, so either way, expect some sweetness! Anyway, enjoy!

* * *

 _"DOOFENSHMIRTZ EVIL INCORPORATED!"_

Indeed, it was just another day in the upstairs apartment suite of Dr. Heinz Doofenshmirtz's building. As per usual, Dr. Doofenshmirtz was creating a brand new -inator that would likely help him take over the 'Tri-State Area'. But this story about Doofenshmirtz's usual plans of trying to conquer the 'Tri-State Area' wasn't the main focus of today. Rather, this story was about his teenage daughter, Vanessa.

Inside a little room that Doofenshmirtz had lent out to his daughter, Vanessa was busy brushing out her hair as she whipped it around. Giving a smile to herself, she took a deep breath as she looked down at her black jacket and black pants. For a moment, she considered changing her look... but that thought immediately went away when she said to herself, "And ruin what I have going? Not a chance..."

Vanessa may have been preparing herself a little bit, and she tried not to show off her excitement, but she knew she had to hold it in. Today was yet another date with Monty Monogram, the son of Francis Monogram and her boyfriend. There was a slight problem with the relationship that the two have had, and so far, nobody has discovered it, not even their own fathers... and what with Francis Monogram and Heinz Doofenshmirtz on opposite sides of the law, it was naturally a forbidden relationship that she and Monty knew that they would never understand. The only two people who were even aware of the relationship was Doofenshmirtz's arch-nemesis, Perry the Platypus and Major Monogram's assistant, Carl.

But having a secret relationship behind their fathers's backs, while it felt wrong, it also felt right at the same time. And as Vanessa whipped her hair around again for the second time, she nodded as she got up and started to pick up a couple books.

As Dr. Doofenshmirtz was humming to himself working on his latest '-inator', he looked up to see Vanessa walking towards the door. Frowning in suspicion, he called out to her. "Hey, Vanessa, honey, where are you going?"

Vanessa almost cursed to herself upon being caught as she turned around and saw her father getting out from under his latest '-inator'. "Oh, I was just going out to see my friends. I promised to go see a movie with them today."

"Oh." Dr. Doofenshmirtz calmed down a little, then smiled, "Well, do you want me to drive you over, I can-"

"No!" Vanessa panicked for a moment before calming down. "No, that's okay. Lacie's already picking me up. She knows where I am."

"Well..." Heinz tapped his foot as Vanessa looked a little nervous. "All right. But remember, sweetie, don't try to do something you'll regret... and if it's something evil... hey, I approve!"

Vanessa rolled her eyes, but was a bit relieved upon hearing that her dad was fooled. "Thanks, Dad."

"Be back by five! I don't want to explain to your mother that I lost you somewhere!" Heinz called as Vanessa was already out the door as he sighed, "And you're already out the door..."

* * *

As Vanessa got out of the elevator and outside the building, she looked around before seeing a motorcycle coming from the right side. Smiling, she ran over and noticed the motorcycle stopping by her feet. She smiled to see her boyfriend, Monty Monogram had arrived. As he smoothed out his grey jacket, he gave a warm smile to the black wearing girl.

"Hope I didn't keep you waiting." Monty smiled.

"Are you kidding?" Vanessa smiled as she hopped on the back of the motorcycle and clung onto Monty's waist. "You're just in time. Any trouble with your dad getting here?"

"A little bit, but luckily, I told him that I would be training my fighting and acrobatic skills in a private area." Monty explained as he drove off with the motorcycle. "Carl said he was going with me, but thanks to him, he gave me a cover to go out so that I could enjoy my date."

"Great." Vanessa sighed in relief. "Anyway, I only have until five at best, so let's make the best of it!"

Monty gave a warm smile towards the girl as he started to drive her to the movie theater. Vanessa had wanted to see 'Goths And Blood' for some time now, and knowing her best interests, Monty had secured the tickets well in advance.

"I think you'll like this movie, Monty." Vanessa smiled as the two of them walked into the theater. "It's actually based around a mystery novel. I read the book back when I was dating someone else and I found myself enjoying it."

Monty gave an eyebrow wiggle. "Trying to seduce me over to the dark side, huh?"

"Oh, you!" Vanessa giggled. "But hey, it IS your favorite genre!"

"I suppose that's true." Monty smirked as he bought some popcorn and soda to share. As the two sat down, they watched as the trailers had just begun. By the time the movie came around, the two had already started on the popcorn as they watched the movie in interest. But both of the lovely couple's attention wasn't on the screen... well, it was, but sometimes, their eyes wandered over to each other's as they gave warm smiles. Occasionally, they would grasp their hands together and Monty could easily whisper a prediction in Vanessa's ear about what would happen next, following by Vanessa smirking as the boy was taken by surprise on what happened next.

In fact, by the time the movie had ended, both of them were walking out together as Monty smiled, "You know, Vanessa, that movie was amazing!"

"Wasn't it just?" Vanessa smiled as she looked up. "Well, the sun is at the three o'clock position. No doubt my dad is cleaning up from the explosion that occurred."

"What makes you think that?" Monty asked.

"My dad always loses to Perry around two-thirty and after cursing him, Dad would just clean up the damages..." Vanessa sighed.

Monty paused as he smiled, "You know, we still have a couple hours. Want to stop by the coffee shop?"

Vanessa turned to her boyfriend, giving a smile back. "Sure. I would love that."

With that said, Monty and Vanessa went back on the motorcycle as Monty started driving the two off in an easterly direction. As the two arrived at the coffee shop and walked in, ordering their usuals and sitting down, Monty paused as he looked at his girlfriend. "Hey, Vanessa? Do you think that we'll be like this for some time?"

Vanessa paused. "Well, that'll depend on what would happen if either of our dads found out we were dating each other. I don't know about your dad, but I don't think my dad would take it very well."

"Same goes with my dad." Monty said. "But who knows? Maybe things will work out in the end..."

Vanessa gave a giggle as she leaned over and kissed him on the lips for a brief few seconds, before pulling back. "And if they don't like it, they'll just have to live with it."

Monty gave a laugh. "I suppose that's a very good point..."

As the two had got their coffee and started sipping, they looked out the window and smiled, holding hands. They didn't know what the future held at the moment, but for now, both Monty and Vanessa were happy.

* * *

And that is the end of this Monty x Vanessa (Montnessa) one-shot! How did you guys like it? You know, it's been a while since I attempted a Phineas and Ferb fanfiction, and even though I haven't done the main characters, it's nice to do something with a few other characters. And with another suggestion I was given involving Phineas and Ferb, you might be able to see another story proper, but for now, I enjoyed writing this! Anyway, thank you all for reading, and have a wonderful day!


End file.
